Love Theorem (Taeyu)
by raaans
Summary: 'semoga tahun ini aku mendapatkan kekasih ' -yuta yaakk siapa yang menabrak koin miliku ? padahal itu untuk doa yang sangat penting ' lebih baik kau jadi kekasih ku saja hitung-hitung latihan' - taeyong
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

yuta Pov

Namaku Nakamoto yuta , 23 tahun pemuda amat sangat tampan –menurut ibuku dan diriku sendiri tentu saja-

jika kalian tau sungguh aku sangat membenci suasana saat ini atau lebih tepatnya tempat yang penuh dengan lautan manusia seperti saat ini.

Ya, saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah kuil dekat kota.

Biasanya aku memang tidak pernah pergi ke kuil saat malam tahun baru , tapi karena ada sesuatu yang ku inginkan dan sangat ingin di kabulkan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi kekuil tahun ini.

Huft , seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya, tidak bahkan lebih parah suasananya sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia yang menginginkan keinginannya di kabulkan.

Aku pun –dengan sangat- terpaksa ikut berdesakan dan menerobos lautan manusia itu agar bisa mencapai tepat di depan kuil, sebenarnya sih agar do'aku cepat terkabul itu hanya menurut ku sih.

Tapi kalau seperti ini sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa mencapai tepat di depan kuil. haahh , baiklah aku akan berdoa disini saja , tidak terlalu jauh juga sepertinya dari kotak sembahyang.

Aku akan memulai berdo'a sekarang

' semoga tahun ini aku bisa mendapatkan kekasih '

Syung~

Aku pun mulai melemparkan koin ku agar masuk ke dalam kotak.

Aku melihat koin ku yang sedikit lagi akan memasuki kotak sembahyang dan ..

Tuk

Ting

Hee .. whaat .. A-apah , Yak! Apa-apan ini Ko-koin ku !! koin lima ratus yen milikku Hilang ,

Huweeee padahal itu do'a untuk mendapatkan kekasih ,

kenapa nasib ku sangat malang tahun ini , sudah susah payah berdesakan , dan koin ku sekarang malah tertabrak , hiks.

Bertabrakan dengan siapa ya ??

Haish... siapa pula sih yang berani menabrak koin 500 yen miliku ?

" YAK !! siapa yang menabrak koin lima ratus yen milikku , beraninya dia membuat koin ku hilang " seru seseorang di sebelah ku.

Ehh , tunggu ,

suara ini , .

aku pun langsung menolehkan kepalaku tepat dimana suara yang sangat –amat- menyebalkan itu berasal.

" Taeyong.."

"Yuta"

" apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

T.B.C

Hallo, everyone

saya penulis baru yang mencoba peruntungan di kapal Taeyu disini

sebenerna sih saya bikin ini karena kekurang asupan akan fanfic taeyu hahaha

dan akhirnya setelah berabad abad cerita ini terpendam dalam laptop saya , saya memutuskan untuk memunculkannya dalam taeyu version.

mohon like dan review nya

salam taeyu hard shipper

tebar bunga bareng yuta


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previous Story

" YAK ! siapa yang menabrak koin lima ratus yen milikku , beraninya dia membuat koin ku hilang " seru seseorang di sebelahku.

Ehh , tunggu ,

suara ini , .

aku pun langsung menolehkan kepalaku tepat dimana suara yang sangat –amat- menyebalkan itu berasal.

" Taeyong.."

"Yuta"

" apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Love Theorem

Chapter 2

Yuta Pov

aku pun langsung membelabakan mataku setelah tahu siapa yang menabrak koin milikku , yah , dia adalah Lee taeyong lelaki menyebalkan-menurutku- dengan wajah yang ugh sungguh aku enggan mengakuinya cukup tampan dan sangat jarang berekspresi ahh tidak sepertinya tadi juga dia mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama dengan ku saat kami menoleh bersama. Dia adalah teman sekelasku saat SMA dan juga salah satu dari 5 the most wanted handsome boy yang berada di sekolahku , hahhh kenapa koin ku harus bertabrakan dengan miliknya sih , huft , tuhan kenapa hari ku selalu penuh dengan kesialan hah ?

" YAKK ! kenapa kau menabrak 500 yen milikku ? padahal itu do'a yang sangat penting , ahh menyebalkan " seruku berteriak sambil memukuli lengannya.

"Sakit , Yak ! salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau melempar koin bersamaan dengan ku ? ahh , tadi kau bilang apa ? do'a yang sangat penting ? bukankah itu do'a untuk mendapatkan kekasih ?" ujarnya dengan poker face andalannya.

SKAKMAT

" k-kenapa kau bisa tahu ? " ucap ku –sangat- terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan kenapa dia bisa tahu ? apa dia punya kekuatan untuk membaca fikiran seseorang , apa yang kau fikirkan na yuta ?

" kalau begitu , aku akan menjadi kekasih mu , bagaimana ? kau setuju ? " ujar nya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku.

" ehh , b-baiklah " ujar ku masih belum mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan

eh tapi tunggu...

"YAK ! apa maksud mu hah ? menjadi kekasih ku ? apa yang kau fikirkan ? "

Aku pun terkejut , sangat terkejut malah saat mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan , apa yang dia fikirkan sebenarnya , hahh ... kami-sama kenapa kau sering sekali memberi cobaan pada pemuda tampan seperti ku ?

" ckk ..apa kau sebodoh itu sampai-sampai kau tak mengerti ? haahh , jinjja ,"

" baiklah begini , kalau kau berpacaran dengan ku , kau akan mendapat keuntungan bisa putus kapan saja , dan juga kau bisa gunakan kesempatan ini untuk latihan kan ? setidaknya kau juga akan tahu ,kenapa kau tidak pernah mendapatkan kekasih "

A-apaahh ? memangnya ada alasan kenapa aku tidak mendapatkan kekasih ? tapi sepertinya bagus juga kalau pasangan -latihan- ku itu si manusia es batu Lee Taeyong setidaknya kalau dengannya aku tidak akan begitu gugup , baiklah.

"la- latihan ? eum , baiklah , boleh juga " ujar ku sedikit ragu

" jadi , sudah di putuskan , bahwa kau dan aku mulai saat ini resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih" ujarnya yang kemudian menarikku kedalam pelukannya dan , oh jangan lupakan wajah tersenyum nya itu , apa-apaan dia menunjukan ekspresi seolah aku ini benar-benar kekasihnya, sangat bahagia , hahh anak itu.

" eh tunggu .. "

"ya taeyong-ah .. waktu itu kau bilang bahwa ada seseorang yang kau sukai kan ? aku juga akan membantumu , kau juga bisa sekalian latihan kan untuk menjadi pacar yang baik"

TUK

"Ittai !"

" kau ini bodoh atau apa ? apa kau tidak tahu ? laki-laki itu tak perlu latihan , dan jangan lupan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku honey ok yuta-chan !" ujarnya sambil menyentil dahiku.

Apa ? Honey katanya , kata honey terlalu bagus untukmu Lee-menyebalkan- Taeyong, Dan apa itu tadi katanya laki-laki tidak perlu latihan , hey aku ini juga laki-laki tahu , tampan pula. Apa-apahan itu menyebalkan .

hah tapi yasudahlah toh ini juga hanya latihan. Iya kan ? aku pun membuntutinya dengan perasaan senang , jika kau tanya mengapa, entahlah aku hanya merasa senang.

"emp , etto ... honey " uaaahh sunggu aku mual mendengar kata honey keluar dari mulutku

" katanya kau mau mengajari ku tekniknya ? "

" iya , aku akan mengajarimu" ujarnya datar , huft apa-apan itu.

" tapi sebelum itu , lebih baik kau memanggilku taeyong seperti biasa saja, sangat geli mendengar aku mendengar kata honey " harusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu , dasar es batu !

"etto .. lalu siapa orang yang kau sukai itu ? apa aku mengenalnya "

" tidak , dan diam lah kau sangat berisik ," balasnya sakratis

Cih Apa-apaan itu , awas kau lee taeyong jika bukan karena ini adalah latihan untuk mendapatkan kekasih , aku tak sudi bersikap seperti itu padamu , menjijikan !

ehh ,

tunggu .. mengapa disini menjadi sangat penuh ?

dari mana datangnya semua kerumunan manusia ini ?

uhh aku tidak bisa lewat .

" Mendekatlah kesini " secara tiba-tiba lengan taeyong menarikku dan merangkul bahuku untuk mendekat padanya.

BLUSH ..

–ugh , mengapa aku merasa malu , ini hanya lee taeyong na yuta, , hanya lee taeyong,

tapi ,

kenapa taeyong terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya ya ?

ah , apa yang kau fikirkan nakamoto yuta ?

kau itu jauh lebih tampan dari pada lee taeyong , na yuta sadar lah !

" jadi , besok jam 10 oke ," ujar taeyong membuka suara setelah melewati lautan manusia tadi.

" hah , ? kau bilang apa tadi ?" sungguh aku tidak mendengar apa yang taeyong katakan –karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan taeyong yang terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya -

" besok jam 10 ,"

" hah ? besok jam 10 ? untuk apa ? "

" ck selain bodoh , kau juga tuli ternyata" ujarnya dengan nada kesal

" tentu saja kencan bodoh , kalau tidak kencan tidak mungkin bisa latihan kan ?" jawabnya

" hee. Ke-kencan ? besok ? dengan mu ?

" o –ohh baiklah , kalau begitu sampai besok taeyong-ah "

" kau ingin pulang ? tidak ingin ku antar ?"

apa ? diantar ? ck sepertinya dia sangat menikmati perannya sebagai kekasih-latihan- ku

"tidak usah , lagi pula rumah ku tidak jauh dari sini"

" yasudah , kalau begitu besok aku tunggu kau disini kita akan pergi kencan ok , ingat jam 10 "

" ha'i sachou .. " aku pun memberi hormat layaknya prajurit padanya.

" jja ne , yuta –chan " salam nya sambil mengusak rambutku

Blush

Deg

Deg

Deg

a-apa ini , kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat seperti ini ?

ingat yuta ini hanya taeyong , hanya taeyong ..

dia hanya pacar untuk latihan mu ingat ..

tak mungkin jika kau menyukai manusia es itu kan ?

T.B.C

Hallo saya kembali dengan chahpter 2 dari cerita abal ini ,

Semoga cerita ini dapat memuaskan kokoro kalian yang kekurangan asupan taeyu ehehehe

Like and review nya jangan lupa untuk penyemangat saya..

Raaans_


End file.
